Seeing Red
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Ty and Tinka decide to have some fun in Deuce's hot tub. (RATED M for sexual scenes) Number 86 of TeenQueen661's 100 Theme Challenge.


_**It took a while because of writers block but here is my second SIU fanfic and my first Tynka fic! WARNING: If you don't like M rated stuff I suggest you read no further.**_

* * *

It was 8:30PM and Deuce Martinez had invited everyone to his 18th birthday party. His living room was packed with party people. His best friend Ty Blue was dancing with his girlfriend Tinka Hessenheffer. Everyone was grooving along to one of the best playlist of songs anyone had ever listened to from David Guetta to Beyonce.

The birthday boy himself was busy setting up one of his birthday presents (which was from his parents who were away in Cuba): a hot tub that almost filled up his entire garden. He had just finished adjusting the settings. A smile spread across his lips as he went inside and travelled to his lounge where the party was in full swing.

"Hey party people, the hot tub is officially open!" He shouted so loud that it vibrated across the whole room. Many gasps were suddenly heard from excited partygoers as they all headed straight for the hot tub.

"Yo Deuce, I think it's so cool that your parents got you a hot tub! I bet it'll probably be a party everyday with that in your backyard!" Ty said, with great excitement.

"You got that right! I can't wait for us to hang out together, with the jets on." Deuce replied, smirking.

"How much did it cost your parents anyway?" Tinka asked the Cuban boy.

"$50.00." Deuce answered, looking proud.

Ty's mouth hung wide open. "$50!? Man, your parents must be rich!"

"Hey, I don't exactly come from a rich family!" Deuce retorted to his best friend.

"Unlike Dina, whose father owns the mall downtown." Tinka reminded the boys.

"Yeah, why couldn't she come to your party again?" Ty asked Deuce.

"She had to take care of her mom, cuz she came down with the flu, and her dad had business in Cuba." Deuce explained, sighing at the thought of his girlfriend not being able to celebrate his birthday with him on this very night.

"Oh that's too bad man. I know how much you were looking forward to celebrating your birthday with her." Ty said sadly.

"I'm sure she is thinking of you right now." Tinka reassured Deuce putting her hand on his shoulder.

Deuce smiled. "Thanks guys. At least you're both here."

"No problem. So what do you say we hit up this hot tub, huh?" Ty announced, throwing his hands up.

The trio began heading towards the huge hot tub that was now filled with party guests. Some were sitting on the porch, with glasses of wine in their hands while a group of girls were sitting in the hot tub surrounding three boys who were seeing red at the sight of their beauty. Another four boys were sitting at the other end of the tub chatting away about who-knows-what.

"Hey Tink!" Ty whispered to Tinka. "I'm gonna go and give the birthday boy a special birthday dunking."

"Ooh, great idea! I like the way you think, Ty." Tinka replied with a devious smile etched on her face.

The couple sneaked behind Deuce and Ty grabbed him and picked him up. "Hey Ty what are you doing!?"

"Here's another birthday present from me!" Ty yelled, heading directly to the hot tub.

Deuce suddenly realised what Ty wanted to do. "Oh no, please tell you're not gonna dunk me in my own hot tub!?"

"Why not man? It's YOUR birthday, have a laugh why don't you!" Ty encouraged him.

"Ah what the heck, do it!" Deuce laughed, feeling better about the idea.

"Yo party people, Deuce is getting a birthday dunk, so ya better get out!" Ty announced to the partygoers who were chilling out in the hot tub.

They all cheered as they quickly jumped out of the hot tub as Ty prepared to dunk Deuce. Then they began chanting "Dunk" over and over again. "Alright here we go, you ready Deuce?" Ty shouted.

"Hell yeah!" came Deuce's reply, putting his thumbs up.

Everyone, including Tinka who was standing nearby whooped and cheered as Ty bent down and did a little jump as Deuce decended into the hot tub with a big splash. Everyone surrounding the hottub were covered from head to toe in water including Ty and Tinka. The birthday boy emerged from the water soaking wet. "That...was...TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY AWESOME!" He threw his hands up in the air and everyone cheered.

Three hours later, everyone (except Ty and Tinka) had gone home. Ty was chilling out in the hot tub alone. Deuce had decided to go upstairs to his room and go through all of his birthday gifts. "Man, I love this hot tub!" Ty said to himself, grinning away.

"You seem to be having fun, Ty."

Ty and turned his head to see Tinka in a see-through robe, standing in the doorway of the porch. "Hey baby, where have you been?"

"Oh nowhere important..." Tinka explained, her voice sounding seductive. She began sauntering over to the hot tub, slowly taking off her robes to reveal a golden, sparkly bikini.

Ty's eyes widened in amazement as Tinka tossed her robes aside and stepped into the hot tub. "What do you think of my new two-piece?" The blonde asked, making her voice sound more seductive.

"Wow...it's...you look..." Ty said, trying to find the correct words. Tinka raised an eyebrow and moved closer to him, pressing her body against his perfectly toned abs.

"Yes?" Tinka's voice was now husky. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You look...so sexy..." came Ty's reply.

Tinka blushed at this compliment. "Why thank you, Ty." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ty immediately responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. After 40 seconds, Tinka pulled away and began undoing her bikini top. "I think you've earned something special, Ty."

Ty raised his eyebrows. "Wait Tinka, what are you-" He was cut off by Tinka pressing a finger to his lips.

"You don't need to say anything..." She told him, her voice still husky. She let her bikini top slide off to reveal her perky, medium-sized breasts. She tossed her bikini top on the ground and grinned.

Ty couldn't help but stare. He then suddenly felt his member growing hard. "Damn Tinka baby, you're turning me on..." He grabbed her by the waist and began tongue-kissing her. Tinka eagerly responded and moaned in his mouth. This turned Ty on even more and he could feel that his man-hood had become incredibly hard. He then started planting kisses on Tinka's neck. Tinka ran her fingers through his hair. A few seconds later, Ty stopped what he was doing. "Whoa wait, what are we doing?"

Tinka frowned at this sudden question. "What is it, babe?"

"Should we really be doing this, in my best friend's birthday present? Don't you think Deuce would be shocked if he found out that we did it in his hot tub?" Ty asked. He was worried about what Deuce's reaction would be, but in his mind he really wanted to make love to Tinka right now, even if it was in his best friend's hot tub.

"Relax Ty, I'm sure Deuce is far too busy gawking at his...thousands of birthday gifts!" Tinka tried to reassure him.

"Well maybe you're right but-" Ty began to say but he was cut off by Tinka, who was slowy moving her hands down his waist to his swimming trunks.

Ty nearly jumped in surprise as he watched Tinka pull them down to reveal his rock-hard member. "My, my..." Tinka grinned, staring directly at it. She then looked back up at Ty, who was seeing red from letting her see his erection. She grinned even more. "Let's get these off, shall we?"

Ty nodded slowly, unable to say anything upon his girlfriend seeing how hard he was. He watched as Tinka pulled his trunks right off and tossed them on the grass next to her bikini top. Ty, who was still still flustered opened his mouth to finally speak but was stopped by Tinka pulling him into another passionate kiss. Ty eagerly responded and then he started trailing down to her neck and then to her breasts. He pinched one of her erect nipples. Tinka let out a squeal and bit her lip. Upon hearing this, Ty pinched her other nipple and this time Tinka squealed even more in delight. "You like that?" He asked. Tinka bit her lip again and nodded. Ty then began sucking and licking her nipples and occasionally biting them.

Tinka let out a sigh. "Ty...I need you...now!"

"Same here baby!" Ty said in a breathy tone. He looked down at Tinka's bikini bottoms. "These need to come off first..." He hooked his hands onto her sparkly, golden bikini bottoms and pulled them of and tossed them onto the grass. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and tongue-kissed her. Tinka immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. While they were making out, Ty suddenly thrust into Tinka, who immediately broke the kiss to let out a moan. She then wrapped her legs around Ty's waist, as he began thrusting into her, moving a bit faster. "Oh Ty..." Tinka moaned again, digging her nails into his back. This made Ty thrust even harder.

"Oh...mmm...that's it Ty..oh, ooohh...mmm..." Tinka moaned even more in pleasure.

Ty then pulled out of her and turned her around, making her grip the side of the hot tub. He leaned down onto her shoulder and then thrust his manhood back into her hard. "Ohhhhh!" Tinka gasped in delight.

"Mmmm...Tinka baby...you're so tight..." Ty moaned in sync with the blonde. He grabbed her waist and began thrusting faster whilst kissing her neck.

"Ah...ah...mmm oh YES TY YES!" Tinka cried out in ecstasy. "Oh...mmm...so good...ahhhh..." She gripped the side of the hot tub harder as Ty moved his hands to her breasts.

"Baby you have the most beautiful breasts..." Ty groaned in pleasure as he began thrusting faster inside Tinka. He cupped her breasts and played with her nipples, pinching them.

Tinka squealed in delight and bit her bottom lip. It wasn't long before Ty turned her around again and she leaned against the wall of the hot tub. Without warning, Ty thrust into her again, much harder this time. "Oh god yes Ty...that's it...mmm...aah...oh yes...harder..." Tinka spoke, her voice trailing off due to the pleasure taking over her. She wrapped her arms around Ty's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, stroking his tongue with her's. Tinka soon pulled away, panting heavily. She could feel that she was nearly at her climax. "Ty...I'm so close...ahhh..."

"Me too babe..." Ty grunted in reply, still thrusting hard and fast inside her. He had his hands on her hips and tightened his grip slightly.

Tinka moaned even more as she felt Ty release himself inside her. Just a few seconds Ty felt her come. He pulled out of her, panting heavily. His hands were still around her waist. "Damn baby that was so good..."

Tinka cracked a smile. "I agree Ty..." They were about to share another kiss when they heard footsteps. They turned their heads to see Deuce, who had obviously finished going through his birthday presents. Ty and Tinka's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the Cuban boy.

"Uh...hey Deuce...so were your presents any good?" Ty asked, attempting to break the awkward silence.

Deuce blinked a couple of times and then pointed to the couple. "Have you two been...you know...in my hot tub?"

Tinka looked at Ty then at Deuce, stunned that he immediately knew that they'd been having sex in one of his birthday presents. "Well...since you asked..." She paused to let out a nervous chuckle. "...yeah."

Deuce's eyes widened. "...OK then...I'll be heading back to my room...with the knowledge that you two...have been doing it...in MY hot tub!" He turned around and walked quickly back inside the house.

Ty and Tinka looked at each other. Now they were both seeing red!

* * *

_**Soooo what did you guys think? R&R!**_


End file.
